


Instruction

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Kinky, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little D/s ficlet for shits and giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instruction

  
"Whadya got for me, Abby?" Gibbs asks as he steps into her living room, hanging his coat on a tall tree topped by a white skull. She grins and faces him, clapping her hands together gleefully.

"Exhibit A--hogtie with parachute cord, blindfold, strategic placement of nipple clamps," Abby recites cheerfully as Gibbs steps half a foot past her to observe the boy lying on his stomach in the middle of her carpet, ankles and wrists skillfully bound together, thick black fabric over his eyes, muscles straining to keep his chest high enough not to put any weight on the metal clamps.

"And did you ask McGee for his _safeword_ , Abs?" he asks with a note of fond exasperation in his voice, fixing her with his best sarcastic expression. The mentoring, after all, isn't really about bondage techniques, though she is learning from the best and there's more where that came from.

Abby laughs and tilts her head up for a brief kiss. "I was a good girl, Gibbs. I spent a whole _hour_ talking to him about his kinks, really, I was the picture of restraint." A muffled, high-pitched protest from McGee and Gibbs raises his eyebrows at her. "Well. I talked to him about his kinks with my hand in his lap," Abby sighs, the admission making her shoulders slump.

Gibbs's face breaks into a wide Gibbsean smile and he ruffles her loose curls, taking his seat on the couch and spreading his legs comfortably wide, hands clasped in front of his body and his chin resting on them as he thinks. "All right, Abby," he signs after a minute of recreationally watching McGee sweat. "Let's get started."


End file.
